Enclosures or covering structures are used for a variety of purposes. For example, fuel cell power plants that include multiple cell stack assemblies and a reformer often have a dedicated structure to protect the power plant components from exposure to the environment. Issues faced by designers of such structures include providing a sufficiently durable and protective structure at a reasonable cost.